Pro Yui Komori
by darknights800
Summary: Pretty much what it sounds like. A Pro Yui Rant Book. Don't like, don't read! Rated T cuz I'm parinoid. Read for more info! P.S. I made this cuz I was in the mood.
1. Chapter 1

I know that lots of people that have watched the Diabolik Lovers Series are not pleased with the main protagonist Yui for many reasons.

I can understand where their dislike is coming from, but I do actually like Yui the way she is. Cuz I personally do think that her character fits in pretty well witht the actual story.

In this book I will be discussing (And if you want to join, just put down your thoughts below and I will reply)

I will, and mostly will, respect everyone's opinion. This is just a book I made so I will be able to voice my opinion and my opinion only. It would be so awsome if I found people with similar opinions, but if you have opposing opinions then I will respect it.

There may be a few times where I may all out start ranting, so you have been warned!

P.S. I will update this book whenever I feel like somthing has to be said.

 **"Yui** **is so weak to just let those boys suck her blood whenever they feel like it."**

I do in fact agree with this statement, but I do not hate her for it.

Those boys are not regular boys! They are abnormally stronger than humans and she is a mere girl!

Yui dose not fight back because she probably couldn't even if she wanted to. Those boys probably would have assulted her even more if she fought back!

And for those people who are like "If I were her I would have-", guess what... you aren't her! And I bet you really do not want to be her!

Yui was put in a situation not a lot of us would last being in! No one (or at least I think no one) would straight up volunteer to be in her place.

If you've all forgoten Yui was raised by priests! Christians! We all probably understood in the beginning of the series that she was very religous! Meaning that she may not have been so crazy for seeing others hurt! We all know that she would rather hurt than see others hurt! And example of that was when she stabbed herself instead of anyone else!

Do you know why she's like that? It's because it's just the way she is! All of us are the way we are because we just are who we are, and Yui just so happened to be a caring, kind, and a non-violent type of person.

That being said... we all probably understand that by just looking at her, no one would say "Wow, this girl looks like a fighter!"

As much as I wish she could fight, she dosn't. Again, as I said earlier, if she fought it may have just gotten her into more trouble than she's already been in.

Come on! If you've watched or rwad the series, then you should all know how short of a temper those boys have.

Again, they also have inhuman strength! If Yui were to even attempt to fight one of those boys, it would have been useless. Cuz she isn't even a fighter! She would just be making the hole she was in even bigger!

 **Thanks for reading everyone! If you have anything to say you can PM me or review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I really do not like that bitch."**

I know, I know. That line I just put out there is a statement... a mere opinion... I know, but all of it... ehhh, I don't agree with any of it.

I already know that all of you can probably guess that just because I made this book, I like and support Yui Komori's character.

The part I will be mainly focusing on... is the part of their statement where they call her a bitch.

I do not see Yui as any type of bitch at all! Don't know what bitch means?

 **bitch (noun);**

 **1\. Something or someone unpleasant**

 **2\. A female dog**

Those are the definitions of a bitch.

Ok, so last I checked Yui was female... ok, but last I checked humans weren't dogs, so she isn't a female dog.

Ok, so the other definition was that it was something or someone unpleasant.

I don't quite see how Yui is unpleasant. She has a pleasant personality, is nice & kind, dose not hurt others... one of the only thing she lacks is her own physical strength, but as I went over before, she obviously dosn't have that (as much as I whish she did).

So, unless you think people that are nice are unpleasant (which I actually treasure people who are genually kind) then she is not a bitch. In fact if she wasn't in the predicament she was in right now (you know, hanging around blood sucking, sadistic, vampires) then I would totally want her as a friend!

This is (mostly) an opinion tho (the part where I like her character and all), but everyone is alright to have their own opinion.

I made this book merely to put out my own views on the topic.. nothing else.

Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me if you have anything to say!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so in this rant I do not have a statement that I have to go rant on, but my own thoughts on people's thoughts on Yui's actions when she gets assulted by the vamp brothers.

Just to get this straight tho I do not hate Yui or the vampire brothers. They all have their own reasons for being the way they are!

Yui is a naturally kind, thoughtful, and human girl who was stuck in a mansion occupied by vampire brothers. In the first episode we all saw the strength of Subaru. Just seeing that strength would tell me 'do not fight this guy.'

And if I saw his strength I would easily think that all the other brothers were that strong too!

A fact that we are all missing is how strong were the boys when they were holding onto Yui... obviously none of us know that. For all we know they could have pinned the poor girl down with a death grip on both of her hands.

We do not know what she felt when they pinned her down! For all we know her hand could have been totally injured or crushed by the boys' grips,that alone would lower her chances of getting away from the Sakamaki boys, which could also stop her from being able to attack the boys if she need to. We already went over that she isn't physically great in strength tho.

They also took blood away from her, which could also greatly weaken her depending on how much blood they took. That itself would weaken her whole entire body system! We do not know what pain Yui felt when she was with the Sakamaki boys! We cannot feel the pysical and mental pain she had by watching the series! She could have only had minor injuries or some major ones!

Even if she did get away... where would she go, where the boys couldn't find her?

As much blame as I am putting on the boys, I cannot blame them for how they act either. All of them had a tragic past and were born natural predators!

All of the boys were also not given any actual signs of love! All their mothers and superiors were out for themselves and not the boys! So they probably have no clear idea on how to be caring and love! All they did back then were what they were told to do!

If I were hating the boys for doing what they do to survive (suck blood), then I might as well blame humankind for all the bad things we have done to life! (Hunting certain species near to extinction, constant air pollution, etc.) Which I won't do.

There is a difference between admiting people did things and admiting people did things and hating them for that! Even though it's in your nature.

It just really gets on my nerves whenever people hat on Yui for how she didn't fight the boys enough! Or that they hate the boys for doing something that was in their nature... Take blood!

What I'm trying to say is, don't hate someone for what they do that is in their nature!

 **Thank you all for reading! If you have anything to say, or you want to add something that I missed please PM me or put out a review! Thanks again!**


End file.
